Coming Forth By Day
by Pearl of the Dark Age
Summary: The Papyrus of Atem, a short story. Join Pharaoh Atem on his journey into the afterlife, facing the trials of the Book of the Dead to reach the Fields of Peace. AU Afterlife Story.
1. Scroll 1

Commonly known as "The Book of the Dead," which was written by the Ancient Egyptians, _Pert Em Hrw_ translates into and is the original "Coming Forth by Day." The most complete and intact version of _Pert Em Hrw_ is the Papyrus of Ani, written about 1240 BC. This is my version, the Papyrus of Atem!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: This first scroll is a bit of a ramble.

**Coming Forth By Day**

The Papyrus of Atem

By _Pearl of the Dark Age_

A Hymn to Osiris

Translated by _E. A. Wallis Budge_

Edited by _Pearl of the Dark Age_

Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of the Gods, whose names are manifold, whose forms are holy, thou being of hidden form in the temples, whose Ka is holy. Thou art the governor of Tattu (1), and also the mighty one in Sekhem (2). Thou art the Lord to whom praises are ascribed in the nome of Ati, thou art the Prince of divine food in Anu. Thou art the Lord who is commemorated in Maati, the Hidden Soul, the Lord of Qerrt (3), the Ruler supreme in White Wall (4). Thou art the Soul of Ra, his own body, and hast thy place of rest in Henensu (5). Thou art the beneficent one, and art praised in Nart. Thou makest thy soul to be raised up. Thou art the Lord of the Great House in Khemenu (6). Thou art the mighty one of victories in Shas-hetep, the Lord of eternity, the Governor of Abydos. The path of his throne is in Ta-tcheser (7). Thy name is established in the mouths of men. Thou art the substance of Two Lands (8). Thou art Tem, the feeder of Kau (9), the Governor of the Companies of the gods. Thou art the beneficent Spirit among the spirits. The god of the Celestial Ocean (10) draweth from thee his waters. Thou sendest forth the north wind at eventide, and breath from thy nostrils to the satisfaction of thy heart. Thy heart reneweth its youth, thou producest. The stars in the celestial heights are obedient unto thee, and the great doors of the sky open themselves before thee. Thou art he to whom praises are ascribed in the southern heaven, and thanks are given for thee in the northern heaven. The imperishable stars are under thy supervision, and the stars which never set are thy thrones. Offerings appear before thee at the decree of Keb. The Companies of the Gods praise thee, and the gods of the Tuat (11) smell the earth in paying homage to thee. The uttermost parts of the earth bow before thee, and the limits of the skies entreat thee with supplications when they see thee. The holy ones are overcome before thee, and all Egypt offereth thanksgiving unto thee when it meeteth Thy Majesty. Thou art a shining Spirit-Body, the governor of Spirit-Bodies; permanent is thy rank, established is thy rule. Thou art the well-doing Sekhem (12) of the Company of the Gods, gracious is thy face, and beloved by him that seeth it. Thy fear is set in all the lands by reason of thy perfect love, and they cry out to thy name making it the first of names, and all people make offerings to thee. Thou art the lord who art commemorated in heaven and upon earth. Many are the cries which are made to thee at the Uak festival, and with one heart and voice Egypt raiseth cries of joy to thee.

Thou art the Great Chief, the first among thy brethren, the Prince of the Company of the Gods, the stablisher of Right and Truth throughout the World, the Son who was set on the great throne of his father Keb. Thou art the beloved of thy mother Nut, the mighty one of valour, who overthrew the Sebau-fiend. Thou didst stand up and smite thine enemy, and set thy fear in thine adversary. Thou dost bring the boundaries of the mountains. Thy heart is fixed, thy legs are set firm. Thou art the heir of Keb and of the sovereignty of the Two Lands. Keb hath seen his splendours, he hath decreed for him the guidance of the world by thy hand as long as times endure. Thou hast made this earth with thy hand, and the waters, and the winds, and the vegetation, and all the cattle, and all the feathered fowl, and all the fish, and all the creeping things, and all the wild animals therof. The desert is the lawful possession of the son of Nut. The Two Lands are content to crown thee upon the throne of thy father, like Ra.

Thou rollest up into the horizon, thou hast set light over the darkness, thou sendest forth air from thy plumes, and thou floodest the Two Lands like the Disk at daybreak. Thy crown penetrateth the height of heaven, thou art the companion of the stars, and the guide of every god. Thou art beneficent in decree and speech, the favoured one of the Great Company of the Gods, and the beloved of the Little Company of the Gods.

His sister, Isis, hath protected him, and hath repulsed the fiends, and turned aside calamities of evil. She uttered the spell with the magical power of her mouth. Her tongue was perfect, and it never halted at a word. Beneficent in command and word was Isis, the woman of magical spells, the advocate of her brother. She sought him untiringly, she wandered round and round about this earth in sorrow, and she alighted not without finding him. She made light with her feathers, she created air with her wings, and she uttered the death wail for her brother. She raised up the inactive members of whose heart was still, she drew from him his essence, she made an heir, she reared the child in loneliness, and the place where he was not known, and he grew in strength and stature, and his hand was mighty in the House of Keb. The Company of the Gods rejoiced, rejoiced, at the coming of Horus, the son of Osiris, whose heart was firm, the triumphant, the son of Isis, the heir of Osiris.

* * *

1. Busiris, 2. Letopolis, 3. Elephantine, 4. Memphis, 5. Herakleopolis, 6. Hermopolis, 7. a part of Abydos, 8. Egypt, 9. Doubles, 10. Nu, 11. Other World, 12. Power

Author's Note: _The Hymn to Osiris_ is not written by me and couldn't really be changed as it is a hymn. A link to the webpage I got this from is provided in my forum, **Ink**. The rest of this story is written by me! I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Scroll 2

**Author's Note**: There are many sources for the different _Pert Em Hrw_: Coffin Texts, Pyramid Texts, the Papyrus of Ani, and various other scrolls. No single Book of the Dead has been found in completion, and there are still debates today over the translation. I love Egyptology, but I'm no expert. Forgive me if you find a variation to the events in this story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: (I hate these things, but I'd hate a court trial even more!) I don't own. Got it?

**Coming Forth By Day**

The Papyrus of Atem

By _Pearl of the Dark Age_

The Hall of Ma'at

The voices that were chanting the Hymn to Osiris in the darkness faded away, and Atem awoke. He looked all around him and saw nothing except complete, pitch black darkness. It pressed upon his eyes and weighed upon his heart. But he felt as if his body were weightless. The force of gravity seemed to have disappeared. _Where am I?_ he wondered. _What happened to all the bright light?_ He recalled entering the part in the wall after the Ceremonial Duel was completed, saying goodbye to his friends. _I distinctly recall lots of light!_

Even though he had been dead for over 3,000 years, Atem still found this whole experience disturbing. He had long ago accepted the fact that he could no longer return to the East Bank, (1) but he had to admit to himself he expected a more glorious reception for a Pharaoh who saved the world from Doomsday several times over.

A ray of orange light, dim at first, slowly increased in luminosity, lighting the darkness. Atem's senses seemed to return to him. A damp chill pained his bones, and a reek of incense and death stung his nostrils. He could hear the _drip, drip, drip_ of water in the far distance. The pattering noise reminded him of a heartbeat. Solid, cold stone could be felt underneath his bare feet, and he strained his eyes in the dark in prayer for more light.

In the far distance, he could just barely make out the orange flame of a torch. As he stared at it, feeling his body weight on the damp, stone floor, more torches lit themselves. All around Atem the torches lit their luminous orange glow, surrounding him in the largest rectangular room he had ever been in, including the temples in Thebes. Surely, several large football stadiums would fit neatly in this room with space to spare.

Atem gazed upwards, expecting to see a ceiling, but there was nothing there except more darkness. It appeared to be endless, and Atem suddenly felt very small. He noticed a statue in the distance next to the only door in the torch-lit walls. The jackal-headed man was easily recognizable. Atem, after all, had been tutored by Shimon, his advisor.

Figuring correctly that he ought to walk towards the door, he was startled out of his wits when the statue moved! Atem's hair stood on straight on end in alarm, golden bangs and all. (Even more so than usual, that is.) _Oh my god!_ Atem realized. _This IS the god Anubis!_

Anubis stepped forward a few paces and greeted the Pharaoh in a deep, but soft voice that carried across the stretch of distance yet to be traveled, "Welcome Osiris Atem." (2) He gestured for him to hurry. "Mighty Pharaoh, your judgment in the Hall of Ma'at awaits you."

Atem's legs felt as if they were laden with lead. He gulped, suddenly remembering his experiment as a child: he had weighed a human-sized sheep heart on a precisely calibrated set of scales and found that it weighed more than the feather every time. He had no idea how he was supposed to pass this first trial.

Before he knew it, he was bowing his head and raising his hands in homage to Anubis. "Hail to thee, Reverent Diety Anubis, the Great Embalmer. I, Osiris Atem, am ready to be judged by my heart against the Feather of Truth, the Feather of Ma'at, the Goddess of Truth." He hated sounding redundant, but it was better than to be eaten by Ammut.

"Follow me, Great Pharaoh, risen Sun," Anubis replied. He lead Atem through the door out of the unadorned room into a lavishly decorated room of silver, onyx, amethyst, and lapis lazuli. "The Hall of Ma'at," Anubis announced. "The Hall of Truth."

He lead Atem to a large set of golden scales. Beside the scales on either side were the god Thoth with the head of an ibis, and the monster Ammut. Atem glanced at the crocodile-lion-hippo hybrid apprehensively. He had faced an Ammut in a similar trial conducted by Shadi, and the victory helped him to regain his courage. _Surely_, he thought. _I'm a good person!_

But there was the simple fact that hearts weighed more than feathers, and the gravity seemed to have been turned back on. Anubis stood before him, facing Thoth and the Scales of Ma'at. "I am Anubis, guardian of the underworld, keeper of the sacred Scales of Truth." He turned around suddenly and plunged his hand into Atem's chest, withdrawing his heart in a painless instant.

Atem almost died from the shock and horror, but he remembered that he was already dead. This encouraged him slightly, and he gazed at his own beating, bloody, purple-red heart and whispered, "Don't betray me, my heart. Be pure and righteous so we don't get eaten. Okay?"

The heart whispered back, "Don't worry, Osiris Atem. I know what I'm doing!"

Again, more shock caused the Pharaoh to stagger on the spot. After all the weirdness in his life in the world of the Living, he surprised himself that he was so unnerved. _Then again_, he thought, _I've never before been in the company of the Gods!_

"Pay good head to the weighing of the Heart of Osiris Atem," Anubis declared to the company.

Remembering protocol, Atem spoke up, "My name is Osiris Atem, who seeks to join the Great God Osiris, Lord of the Underworld, in the Fields of Peace, Sekhet-Hetepet. I say, 'O' my heart, don't resist me in judgment, don't repulse me on part of the Divine Chiefs, and don't forsake me in the presence of the Scale Keeper.'"

And the golden scales spoke up, "I am the Scales of Ma'at, the Scales of Truth, on whom the Heart of Osiris Atem shall be weighed."

Then the feather on the scale next to Thoth raised her voice, "I am the Feather of Ma'at, the Feather of Truth, by whom the Heart of Osiris Atem shall be weighed."

The ugly monster next to the empty scale screeched and grumbled in a bone chilling voice like nails on a chalkboard, "I am Ammut. I am very hungry! Feed me the heart and body of the unworthy deceased! He is evil, and his flesh shall be my meal!"

_That's not fair!_ Atem thought indignantly. _I haven't even been judged yet!_

"I am the Heart of Osiris Atem," the proud organ announced once Anubis had placed it upon the empty scale. "I shall save thee from the jaws of Ammut!"

* * *

A cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha! 

1. The East Bank of the Nile represents the world of the living. That's why all mummies were buried on the West Bank of the Nile. Coming Forth By Day means reincarnation in the afterlife. The Ancient Egyptians believed that since the sun rose in the East and set in the West, the East represented Life and the West represented Death. Hence why everyone lived on the East Bank and were buried on the West Bank.

2. All the dead receive a new name when they enter the afterlife. It's just their old name with the prefix Osiris. It used to be that only Pharaohs received this honor, but that changed as Egypt entered the New Kingdom.

_Reviews please!_


	3. Scroll 3

**Coming Forth By Day**

The Papyrus of Atem

By _Pearl of the Dark Age_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own

The Hall of Justice of Two Truths

Up… down… up… and down the scales went, trying to find balance. Atem felt as if he still had his heart in his chest, for something was causing him to feel as if it, too, were cascading up and down in an introverted recession. Ammut licked her crocodile lips noisily each time the heart descended. The feather quivered without the presence of wind, and the scales slowed, finding balance. To the naked eye, the scales seemed to dictate that the heart and the feather were of the same weight. Atem looked nervously to Thoth, who was making notes on his scribe's scroll.

Atem could not tell what his verdict was, until he glanced at Ammut, whose head drooped to the floor rejectedly. "Looks like I go hungry again," she moaned in her raspy voice. Atem felt like doing several backflips in joy, but he decided not to look like a fool in front of the gods.

Anubis strided over to the scales and picked up the Heart of Osiris Atem. He returned to stand by Atem, handing him his own heart. The former pharaoh of Egypt reached out to touch it, but realized he did not know how to put it back in! "Don't worry, Osiris Atem," Anubis told him. "Just touch it." As Atem did what he was told, a bright light shone, and his heart was replaced in its original location.

Thoth spoke up finally, "I am Thoth, the righteous judge. I record this decision: Truthful is his heart; there is no wickedness in him. He hath not wasted food offerings of the gods. Nor hath he done harm or spoken evil whilst on Earth. Ammut shall not devour his immortal soul." At this the ugly creature wailed loudly. "He shall walk forever in the Fields of Peace with his king, Lord Osiris."

Relief swept over Atem, and he bowed with his hands raised, paying homage to Thoth, "Hail to you, great god, Lord of Justice! I came to you, my lord, so that I may see your beauty. I know your name, and I know the names of the forty-two gods of those who are with you in the Hall of Justice, who live on those who cherish evil and who gulp down their blood on the Day of the Reckoning. Lord of Truth is your name. Behold, I have come to you, I have brought you truth, I have repelled falsehood before you."

Atem lifted his head and saw that Horus had entered the room. He gulped. He knew that he was now to be lead to the next trial, which he felt should have been the first. He continued as he was supposed to, "I am Pure. I am pure. I am pure. I am pure. My purity is the purity of this great Phoenix that is in Heracleopolis, because I am indeed the nose of the Lord of Wind who made all men live on that day of completing the Sacred Eye in Heliopolis. I am he who saw the completion, and nothing evil shall come into being against me in the Hall of Justice, because I know the names of these gods who are in it." He swallowed. _Actually_, he thought, _I don't remember, but I think I can wing it. Just say some stuff like that and I'll be fine!_

Horus gave him a slight bow in acknowledgment. "Fine speech, Osiris Atem. You are indeed worthy of entering the Hall of Justice, the Hall of Two Truths. In the Hall of Justice your soul shall be purged of evil. Confess those crimes which you did not commit, and you shall be able to stand before the Lord Osiris and forever walk by his side in the Fields of Peace." He beckoned Atem to follow him.

As Atem walked behind the god, Horus, greatest of Osiris' sons, Atem found Horus to be the most beautiful and eerie of the gods yet. His head of a falcon commanded dignity, and his mismatched eyes of the moon and the sun caused the hairs on the back Atem's neck to rise in horripilation, for he felt as if he were looking into the eyes of Time and Space itself.

They approached double doors of solid copper, which were ornately engraved with carvings depicting the gods feasting upon the flesh of evil-doers. _Crap!_ Atem thought, _I better make this sound good! _Horus opened the doors for him and gestured for Osiris Atem to enter first. The Hall of Two Truths was very long, but very broad as well. On the left side was the tribunal of the gods, who were cast in shadow. The right side of the hall was well-lit; it gleemed golden, for the wall seemed to be made of gold itself. The floor was a mosaic of many different stones including marble, lapis lazuli, obsidian, and every other color of the rainbow. The ceiling was encrusted with precious gems of red garnets and rubies, orangy-pink padparadschas, orange sapphires and spessartite garnets, yellow citrines and canary diamonds, green tourmalines and tsavarites, deep blue tanzanites and sapphires, and purple amethysts. Atem _loved_ jewelry! He gaped open mouthed for a second, forgetting himself.

He snapped out of it and approached the first of the gods hidden in shadow. It irked him that he could not see the face very well. He cleared his throat and pushed aside the thought, _This is stupid_, before declaring his innocence, "Hail Far-strider who came forth from Heliopolis, I have done no falsehood." He thanked Shimon for being able to remember the order of these lordly titles, even if he could not remember their names.

After a nod from the shadowy figure, he proceeded to the next one. "Hail Fire-embracer who came forth from Kheraha, I have not robbed." Nod. "Hail Nosey who came forth from Hermopolis, I have not been rapacious." Nod. _I don't even know what that word means_, he thought nervously. "Hail Swallower of Shades who came forth from the Cavern, I have not stolen." Nod. "Hail Dangerous One who came forth from Rosetjau, I have not killed men." _The Orichalcos shouldn't count…_ Nod. "Hail Double Lion who came forth from the sky, I have not destroyed food-supplies." Nod. "Hail Fiery Eyes who came forth from Letopolis, I have done no crookedness." Nod. "Hail Flame which came forth backwards, I have not stolen the god's offerings." Nod. "Hail Bone-breaker who came forth from Heracleopolis, I have not told lies." Nod. "Hail Green of Flame who came forth from Memphis, I have not taken food that isn't mine." _That would be Jonouchi_, he thought. Nod.

"Hail You of the cavern who came forth from the West, I have not been sullen." _…except when my aibou was taken by the Seal._ Nod. "Hail White of teeth who came forth from the Faiyum, I have not transgressed." _I think_. Nod. "Hail Blood-eater who came forth from the shambles, I have not killed a sacred bull." Nod. "Hail Eater of entrails who came forth from the House of Thirty, I have not committed perjury." Nod. "Hail Lord of Truth who came forth from Maaty, I have not stolen bread." _Again, Jonouchi…_ Nod. "Hail Wanderer who came forth from Bubastis, I have not eavesdropped." _…intentionally! I did share a body with Aibou after all!_ he mused. Nod. "Hail Pale One who came forth from Heliopolis, I have not babbled." There was a pregnant pause, and then a nod. _Whew!_ Atem thought. _For a second there… I don't think I babble. Everything I have to say is important!_

He moved on down the shadowy line of godly figures. "Hail Doubly evil who came forth from Andjet, I have not disputed except concerning my own property." _…and destiny! _Nod. "Hail Wememty-snake who came forth from the place of execution, I have not fornicated with a child." _Ew!_ He shuddered. _That one is 100 percent true!_ Nod. "Hail You who see whom you bring who came forth from the House of Min, I have not misbehaved." _At least not in my opinion…_ Nod. "Hail You who are over the Old One who came forth from Imau, I have not made terror." He almost laughed at this one, thinking of Bakura. Nod.

He continued, "Hail Demolisher who came forth from Xois, I have not transgressed." _Didn't I already say this one?_ He received a nod anyways, and moved to the next shadowed god. "Hail Disturber who came forth from Weryt, I have not been hot-tempered." _…much…_ Nod. _How am I getting away with this?_ "Hail Youth who came forth from the Heliopolitan nome, I have not been deaf to words of truth." _That's for damn sure! I speak nothing but the truth! It's Kaiba that's deaf to my words… _Nod. "Hail Foreteller who came forth from Wenes, I have not made disturbance." _Again, Bakura…_ Nod. _But I think Dartz is a good runner up._

"Hail You of the altar who came forth from the secret place, I have not hoodwinked." Again, Atem almost laughed aloud at this declaration. "Hail You whose face is behind him who came forth from the Cavern of Wrong, I have neither misconducted myself nor copulated with a boy." _I think I said something like this already…_ Nod. _Ah well…_ "Hail Hot-foot who came forth from the dusk, I have not been neglectful." Nod. "Hail You of the darkness who came forth from the darkness, I have not been quarrelsome." Nod.

Atem was beginning to tire of these declarations. He felt that it was overkill to proclaim all the things you have _not_ done, when his heart had already been judged. But he only had 13 more to go…

"Hail Bringer of your offering who came forth from Sais, I have not been unduly active." Nod. "Hail Owner of faces who came forth from Nedjefet, I have not been impatient." _After all, I did wait 3000 years for someone to solve the Puzzle!_ Nod. "Hail Accuser who came forth from Wetjenet, I have not transgressed my nature, I have not washed out the picture of a god." Nod. "Hail Owner of horns who came forth from Asyut, I have not been voluble in speech." _Whatever that means…_ Nod. "Hail Nefertum who came forth from Memphis, I have done no wrong, I have seen no evil." _Wait a minute… _But he received a nod anyways. _Okay, I don't think they are omniscient._

"Hail Tempsep who came forth from Busiris, I have not made conjuration against the king." Nod. "Hail You who acted according to your will, who came forth from Tjebu, I have not waded in water." _What the…?_ Nod. _Nevermind. I have to make it to the Fields of Peace after all._ "Hail Water-smiter who came forth from the Abyss, I have not been loud-voiced." Atem suppressed a snort. He knew this one was not true. Nod. "Hail Prosperer of the common folk who came forth from your house, I have not reviled mankind." _I saved mankind!_ Nod. _…several times over!_ "Hail Bestower of good who came forth from the Harpoon nome, I have not been…" Atem had to hold his breath to keep himself from doubling over in laughter, "…puffed up." Nod. "Hail Bestower of powers who came forth from the City, I have not made distinctions for myself." _I can't help it if I'm naturally good at everything! _Nod. Atem found the next one something very suitable for Kaiba, "Hail Serpent with raised head, who came forth from the cavern, I am not wealthy except with my own property." Nod. _Finally_, he thought with relief as he reached the last of the shadowy figures. "Hail Carrier-off of His Portion who came forth from the Silent Land, I have not blasphemed God in my city."

Nod.

Now it was time to meet Osiris, Lord of the Underworld.


	4. Scroll 4

_Author's Note:_ The Book of the Dead contains mostly spells for how to care for the mummy, lots of hymns and spells, and various oaths that should be said. There are some descriptions on how the spirit enters the afterlife, which is kind of confusing. All in all, there are only two actual trials that are conducted in order to get into the afterlife. So, this story is a little short...

**Coming Forth By Day**

The Papyrus of Atem

By _Pearl of the Dark Age_

Sekhet-Hetepet Waits

Horus led him down a long, winding pathway. Trees such as Atem had never seen before stood glistening in the surreal light, their rosy-colored leaves sparkling in the apparent afternoon. The air smelled fresh and refreshing after being in the two judgment halls of antiquity. "So, when are we playing Duel Monsters?" Atem asked his lord casually.

Horus gave him a sideways look, and Atem thought he saw merriment in those mix-matched eyes. "That is an earthly activity. Your life in Sekhet-Hetepet (1) will be much, much better!"

_So no Duel Monsters?_ Atem wondered. He began to imagine just what could be better when Horus stopped at a small lake. In the center of the lake was a reed-hut, and underneath that was a golden throne. Upon the throne sat the god Osiris, Lord of the Underworld, dressed in starched, white linens that would blind a mortal eye. Upon his dark green head he wore the Atef, and in his arms he held the crook and flail crossed upon his chest. (6) His long, black goatee jaunted out before him, and his eyes were the blackest black Atem had ever seen. Behind him stood his sisters, Isis and Nephthys.

The Pharaoh gulped. He was so impressed he couldn't be scared. Before Osiris sat the four sons of Horus upon a lotus petal growing out of the water. Imsety, Qebekh-Sennuef, Hapy, and Duamutef walked forward to hand Atem his liver, intestines, lungs, and stomach, respectively. (1)

"Thanks!" Atem said as each organ was magically replaced in its proper location. Osiris Atem turned to the Lord Osiris and raised his arms in offering while bowing his head respectfully. "I humbly beseech thee, O Great Lord, Master of the Underworld, Almighty Osiris to become a khu and to be able to eat, drink, plow, reap, fight, make love, and never be in a state of servitude and always be in a position of authority in Sekhet-Hetepet."

Osiris looked down upon Atem with indifference. Waving the flail lazily he said, "Thou art a khu. Go, board the boat, and work in the Fields."

_I have to work?_ Atem thought. Then he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be mummified with ushebti (3) so he wouldn't have to do the actual work - just supervise. Knowing that he had been dismissed, he gave one last deep bow to Osiris and his son, Horus before boarding the long reed boat at the mouth of the lake facing the river.

_If I recall correctly, the ushebti weren't made yet by the time I died. I hope someone made some for me._ He thought of Isis Ishtar. _She probably realized that I didn't have any and made some. Yeah…_

Atem was so lost in thought he did not notice a giant black cat approaching him as he was boarding the boat. "Wait Osiris Atem!" she called in a deep voice. He stopped walking up the ramp about halfway. "Wait! I have a proposition for you!"

Curious, Atem walked back down the ramp to her, the ushebti forgotten. "Who are you?" he asked, puzzled.

Her large, cat-face twisted in disgusted annoyance. "I'M BASTET, YOU FOOL!" she roared.

Atem gulped and nearly cried! He had forgotten about the goddess! _But wait a minute_, he thought. _She isn't supposed to be here. So why would I expect her to show up?_

Bastet took a deep breath, her patience waning. "I have a proposition for you, fool." Her amber eyes pierced through his flesh as she glared at him. But, after a moment, she smiled sadistically, enjoying whatever it was she was about to say next. "Harken to my words, former pharaoh. I am willing to have Khnum (4) make you a new body of flesh, exactly like the old one, and allow you to return to Earth, living a mortal life."

Atem's ruby eyes widened as the words sunk in. _A second life?_ _Reincarnation?_ "Your Majesty is most generous to this humble soul," Atem said, bowing deeply.

"Well, I'm in a generous mood," she replied airily. (5) "It doesn't come without a price, of course…" she added cattily, smirking. She preened one of her paws against her bosom lazily and then licked her claws, as if she were bored.

Atem considered the possibilities of reincarnation. "What's the catch?" he asked, realizing he could talk to her less formally, but just not stupidly.

Her bright yellow eyes glinted. "You must worship me, of course! You will hold me as your totem goddess, build me shrines, and encourage others to worship me as well." She smiled, baring her gleaming white teeth. They looked very sharp to Atem - as did the claws, which she flexed. "Well? What do you think?"

"So you want me to start a cult to worship you?"

"And don't forget the temples!"

"Temple_s_?" Atem repeated, incredulous. "I'm not sure…"

She gave him a dangerous look. "That's the deal. I want shrines and temples and priestesses and food offerings and everything else like in the old days."

"What about when I die again?" Atem inquired. "Do I have to do the trials again?"

"Uh…" she said uncertainly. "Nyah! I'm sure I can arrange something in exchange for an obelisk!"

Atem gulped. _Obelisk? They don't make those anymore!_

"A full sized one, of course…" she murmured, not really paying attention. "That's not too difficult for the Pharaoh who has saved the world several times over, is it?" She winked at him. "Modern day times, not too long after you departed, some temples, an obelisk, and my own cult following… Not a bad second life, is it? You'll get to be with your friends again, won't you?" And for the first time since she arrived, Atem felt a kind warmth from her aura. "What do you say, Osiris Atem? Wanna rejoin the Living?"

Atem only needed a second to consider. "It's a deal."

The End!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This short story will have a longer sequel titled, "**Return to the East Bank**." _Story Alerts_ for "**Coming Forth By Day**" are no longer necessary - you can deactivate them now - but if you are interested in the sequel, or any other upcoming fics, I suggest you put me on _Author Alert_ instead. 

(1) The Fields of Peace

(2) The four sons of Horus are the canopic jars (little alabaster jars with carved lids that resemble the head of their respective god) that hold the mummy's soft parts:

Imsety: human head: liver

Qebekh-Sennuef: falcon head: intestines

Hapy: baboon head: lungs

Duamutef: jackel head: stomach

(3) Little carved figurines that were buried with the mummy. They were the servants who were supposed to do the deceased's wishes, including the work. However many ushebti you had were how many servants you had in the afterlife.

(4) Egyptian ram-headed god who made human bodies on a potter's wheel.

(5) The cat-goddess was known for her wild and dangerous temper, but also her whimsical generosity.

(6) Atef is the upper crown of Egypt with red feathers, the crook and flail is the Pharaoh's symbol of absolute power, and his skin is green because it represents vegetation.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you everyone!_


End file.
